talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Election Blues
Hello? Hello? Who's this?' ' I'm Dawson Yassen, and I'm trying to gather some information about the election. You know, you called here twice in the last minute, fella, and you'd better stop. Oh, I don't think… Who I vote for, or my wife is none of your damn business. callback '' Yeah? Hello? '''Hi, this is Dawson- ' I got call waitin', I asked you to call, I'm gonna report you. Now stop calling. Do you want to go vote together? No! Now stop call. ——— Yes, I was just calling to ask who you voted for? Um…I don't really think that's any of your business. Well, I'll give you $450. Yeah, I bet you will. I'm sure you will. I'm sure you will. And, let me tell you one other thing, you call back here, and you'll be paying somebody else $450, like a lawyer. You should vote for me. ''' Yeah. Uh-huh. Have a nice evening. '''You should vote... Do not call back. ——— I need you to tell me who you voted for, or if you even voted. ' Excuse me? '''Who'd you vote for, pal? ' Who'd I vote for, "pal"? I voted for Mao Zedong. 'Who? ' Mao Zedong. [cut] —Bin Laden. Binny, Bin..actually, Binny's a friend of mine, and we've known each other since we were in politics together. 'I'm a registered independent. ' I am a Marxist-Socialist-Leninist-Communist-Christian…let's see, what else…uh, American Socialist Worker's Party-Union Member-Republican. '''I'ma ''whoop ya in the ass…'''come Election Day. How's that sound?' You need another drink. You need to get back in that stew you've been in. I don't usually give people this much time, but...uh, this is rather enjoyable. And..where..who..where'd you get this number? I'ma ''whoop ya in the ass.'' [laughing] Go back to your stew! ——— Yes, 'who-'I was just wondering who you voted for? Uh, I think I asked you not to call here. I think I asked you not to call here twice. And I'm not, and I won't ask again. ——— I was calling to find out who you were going to vote for? That is none of your business. Don't call again, you called us eight times, we're sick of it. No, I didn't even call you before. ''' Oh, yes you have. Don't call again. ——— '''Yes, I was just calling to ask who you voted for? Who are you voting for? Well...that's not the nature of the call. Well, what the hell is the nature of the call? It's none of your business! I'll give you $450 'for the information'. Bullshit. You tell me who I should vote for, I'm going for the opposite. … Who should I vote for? Have I got your solemn word? You ain't got nothin'. Well, I need to know who you plan on voting for. ''' Well, that's too damn bad! '''Who are you voting for? Why do you want to know? I need to know. Who? Why? I give you money. I- you don't give me nothin''. '''Who are you voting for? It's none of your business. ——— Who is this? Dick. Who are you? Just calling to gather who you voted for. Uh, I don't think that's any of your business. Who are you affiliated with? http://snard.com/sg/guide/?ep=23&fmt=2 Space Ghost: Coast to Coast clip "I ain't workin' at no lumber yard!"' ''callback Hello? 'Yes, sir. I'm Fagan. ' I don't give a shit who you are, it's none of your business who I voted for! ——— '''Hi, I'm Ollie, and I 'was' calling to ask who you voted for. Nobody. Can I ask why please, ma'am? Because I don't give a shit. Hi, I'm Ollie calling, and… ''' I don't care. '''I'm calling to ask who you're voting for… I do not care. I'm in the Neighborhood Coalition. ''' You're just a fucking...annoying dude. ——— Hello? '''Hello? 'This is Dick calling, and I was just calling to ask who you were voting for'. Oh, that's private. And you just called this number, I think. Do you have a phone number? Yeah. Could you tell it to me? Well, I'm just-I'm the one calling you... No, I'm asking you. If you want to ask me a personal question, I think I should be able to ask you one, and I think that thing you just said was obnoxious, but since I've got caller ID, alright; I might not need you to answer the question for me. I think that was kind of an obnoxious response. What? What you just said. Which was what? And I don't think you need to be calling this number, and if you call this number again... Yeah? ...I'm gonna press charges against you, do you understand? Well, I'll give you $450 for the information. You'll PAY me, to tell you who I will vote for? That's illegal. No. Yeah. callback '' Hello? '''Hi, this is Dick calling.' Why are you calling here? Do you need a doctor? I just want to know who you're... No, I'm asking you, are you seeing a psychiatrist, because you really need to be calling them and not me. What is your...deal here, tonight? Sir, you've called me three times and I've asked you not to call, what is your deal? Well, I've asked you not... Do you not respect an individual? Do you know my name? Do you know my name? … You need to talk to your doctor! Do you understand me? About what? You're not supposed to be calling three times in a row, if they don't want to talk to you, they don't want to talk to you. Why do you keep calling them? I want to know who you're voting for. That's harassment. [nervous laughs] That's none of your business! You're harassing me, pal! Excuse me, sir? You need to talk to your doctor. I think that tone is harassment. Sir, if you call here again, I'm gonna press charges against you. There is something very seriously wrong with you, and you need to see your doctor. And I got too much at stake riding on this. You do? Are you an alcoholic too, sir? … A person's vote is their private business. You have called this number, this is your third time. You've been asked not to call, and I don't understand what your mind is thinking, and I have no idea and I really don't care. I'm going to pay you to tell me who you're voting for. You're not going to pay me, no. It's that simple. Sir... I'll pay you a visit and WHOOP ya in the ass! OK, I'm getting on the other phone and c- [aside] Mom, I need the cell phone, 'cause I wanna call the police. OK. What's—what's happening now? Uh, what you just heard, sir, I'm calling the police and having them trace this call. Well, I need to... ''' I'm on my cell phone and having the police trace this call. '''Good, you're committing the crime, buddy. Yep, sure I am. An' I'm gonna KICK ya ass! Category:Long-winded Category:Medleys Category:Election